


Starsky's Tree

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-08
Updated: 2011-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-24 09:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not really about the tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starsky's Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ me_and_thee_100 comm challenge 117: trees.

_The more things change, the more they stay the same._

It's true. The Bay City that was our beat is gone, altered almost beyond recognition. Frankie's Gym, Merle's shop, even the Pits: all of 'em lost to time and "progress," if you can call it that. But…

I got a tree. Best gift a guy could have. It's been standing tall and strong for years, hanging tough through the bad times and flourishing in the good ones. I know it'll always be there for me to lean on, unchanging.

"That's right, ain't it, Hutch?"

"Always, Starsk."

 _Always, rooted in love._


End file.
